ACCIDENTAL LOVE
by akanishicullen
Summary: un accidente marcó sus vidas para siempre... ahora yo tenia que elegir la carcel o el sexy y lindo chico de ojos verdes que casi habia matado... ok. elijo al chico...TODOS HUMANOS
1. ACCIDENTE

ACCIDENTAL LOVE

SUMMARY

Un accidente marco sus vidas para siempre…

¡¡Lo mate!! , Dios lo mate, mi mente comenzó a divagar, juro que podía verme en la cárcel… oh ¡no! Fui bruscamente interrumpida por un suspiro, voltee a la cama para encontrarme con un par de ojos verdes que me miraban fijamente… oh oh… entonces me encontré frente a una de las encrucijadas de mi vida, ¿el chico sexy de ojos lindos o la cárcel?, elijo al chico. E&B TH

Bueno está loca idea surgió mientras platicaba con mis amigas… espero que les guste…

Ah y obviamente nada me pertenece… lamentablemente, solo la trama.

Enjoy!!! :D

* * *

Capitulo 1. ACCIDENTE

BELLA POV.

No llores, no llores, Bella Swan te prohíbo llorar.

La vida es un asco. Definitivamente.

Le das lo mejor de ti a alguien por dos malditos años, para que al final te tiren a la basura como si fueras eso… una basura.

_Lo siento Bella, pero ya no siento lo mismo por ti, las cosas han cambiado._agh maldito Mike Newton. Maldito. Y pensar que lo quería.

Aunque prometí que no lloraría, sentí como unas finas lágrimas se deslizaban por mis mejillas, y pronto dejaron de ser una lagrimas para convertirse en un escandaloso llanto que juro que podía oírse a kilómetros a la redonda.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a nublarme la vista haciéndome casi imposible seguir manejando.

Debí detenerme, pero no podía, así que seguí conduciendo mientras pensaba en lo miserable que era mi vida. Dios, y pensar que estuve a punto de acostarme con el idiota de Mike newton

Trate de tranquilizarme y respirar, quería detenerme pero en lugar de eso seguí manejando, entre más rápido llegara a mi departamento, mas pronto podría derrumbarme.

Dios, no quería imaginarme lo que diría Alice, mi mejor amiga, Mike nunca le agrado, siempre me decía que era un idiota sin cerebro y ahora sé que tenía razón. Si tan solo le hubiera hecho caso antes… los sollozos regresaron a mí con más fuerza, sentía que iba a desmayarme. Cerré los ojos un momento para tratar de tranquilizarme.

Sentí un golpe al frente de mi auto por lo cual abrí los ojos de golpe. Maldita sea, ¿ahora qué?, primero mi estúpido novio me corta y ahora un auto choca contra el mío, dios, como dije antes, la vida es un asco. Me detuve y abrí la puerta para bajarme y comenzar a pelear con un estúpido chofer, dios amaba mi auto, ¿qué tal si le había pasado algo realmente malo?

Cerré la puerta del auto y estaba lista para comenzar a pelear, pero no fue eso lo que encontré.

Lo que vi me hizo dar un grito que estoy segura iba a dejarme ronca por varios días.

Ahí, enfrente de mi había un hombre, bueno que digo hombre, había un _dios_ tirado en el suelo, el tipo estaba impresionante.

Comencé a recorrer su cuerpo con la vista, bueno mejor dicho comencé a comérmelo con la vista, como dije, estaba impresionante, aun con los jeans se veía que tenía unas fuertes piernas, ya saben como de deportista, dios traía una camisa ajustada que hacía que todos los músculos de su abdomen se notaran y cuando llegue a su rostro, juro que estaba a punto de desmayarme, tenía unos lindos labios, carnosos y perfectos, una nariz recta y perfecta igual que el resto de su cuerpo, y un extraño cabello bronce que lo hacía aun más hermoso.

Tenía unas espesas pestañas que dejaban sombras bajos sus ojos, pues tenía los ojos cerrados, diablos, me hubiera gustado ver el color de sus ojos…

Dios, no…

_Ojos cerrados_

Entonces todo tomo sentido en mi mente, tenía los ojos cerrados porque no era un auto lo que me había golpeado, ¡¡era el!! , o mejor dicho fui yo la que lo golpeo.

Dios, lo arroye. Dios, dios, dios.

¡LO MATE!

Oh por dios, esto no podía estar pasando, ok decidido hoy era el peor día de mi vida. Primero, el idiota de mi novio, bueno ahora ex novio, termina conmigo y después, mato a un vida es un asco.

Soy una idiota, bravo Isabella Swan, y ahora qué demonios iba a hacer, yo no quería ir a la cárcel y eso es lo que te hacen cuando matas a alguien ¿no?

Oh no, mi madre iba a morir cuando se enterara de que su hija estaba en la cárcel, y Charlie, oh dios Charlie sufriría un ataque al corazón. Alice, mi mejor amiga, supongo que tendría que encontrar una nueva mejor amiga, no creo que le agradara ir a visitarme en la cárcel, además no podría acompañarla de compras lo cual ella amaba.

Me regañe mentalmente por estar perdiendo el tiempo mientras había un chico muerto tirado en la acera, gracias a dios no había tráfico, ok tenía que hacer algo y pronto.

Ok. Definitivamente no podía dejarlo ahí tirado, no podía llamar a la policía porque inmediatamente me meterían a la cárcel.

Así que soy bella Swan, y bueno, soy estúpida, por lo cual hice lo que cualquier otra chica estúpida hubiera hecho… subí al tipo muerto a mi auto.

No debí subirlo en el asiento del copiloto, me hacía sentir extraña, juro que podía escucharlo respirar, y eso era escalofriante. Tal vez en cualquier momento se convertiría en un zombi y trataría de asesinarme por haberlo matado. Ok. Si alguien me hubiera matado, eso es lo menos que yo podría hacer.

Cuando llegue a mi departamento, juro que iba a matarme, ¿Cómo diablos iba a subir a un tipo muerto a mi departamento que está en el último piso? Otra cosa que confirma que la vida es un asco.

Como pude lo baje y lo lleve hasta la puerta del edificio, donde estaba Jacob Black, el portero. Me sonrió pícaramente hasta que se dio cuenta de que… arrastraba un cuerpo.

"¿Qué demonios le hiciste? ¿lo emborrachaste?" ¡Piensa!, Jacob era mi amigo, pero aun así no llegas y le dices a alguien hey mate a este hombre…

"si, ¿Por qué no me ayudas a llevarlo a mi departamento?" pregunte con una linda sonrisa, yo sabía que le gustaba a Jacob, el solo sonrió y demostrando su fuerza y grandes músculos, porque dios estaba como quería, cargo al chico hasta el elevador.

Gracias a la ayuda de Jacob lo acostamos en mi cama, despedí a Jacob cerrándole la puerta en la cara.

Suspirando, regrese a mi habitación, genial el muerto ya estaba aquí, y ahora ¿que se supone que debía hacer?

Me pareció sorprendente que Jacob no se diera cuenta de que el tipo no estaba respirando, me senté a un lado de la cama y le tome la mano al chico, para mi sorpresa no estaba fría como yo suponía, al contrario, era suave y cálida y se sentía genial. Tenía unas manos muy lindas, grandes y lindas, ya podía imaginarme todas las cosas que podrían hacer esas manos…

Si yo no lo hubiera matado.

Entonces la realidad de la situación me aplasto como una gigante bola de nieve…_mate a un chico._

El llanto se abrió paso y comencé a llorar, había matado a un hombre que seguramente tenía una amorosa familia que lo esperaba, oh por dios, yo era un monstro y por estúpida había matado a un hombre.

Mi llanto fue creciendo más y mas hasta que caí al suelo llorando abrazándome mi propio cuerpo, yo era una persona horrible que había hecho algo horrible y debía pagar por ello.

Tome el teléfono de la mesita de noche, dispuesta a llamar a la policía cuando un ataque de histeria y pánico se apodero de mí…

¡¡Lo mate!! , Dios lo mate, mi mente comenzó a divagar, juro que podía verme en la cárcel… oh ¡no!

Fui bruscamente interrumpida por un suspiro, _estoy loca, el chico está muerto, pero ¿Qué tal si como predije se convirtió en un zombi y ahora me perseguirá por toda la eternidad? _Lentamente y con un miedo terrible voltee a la cama para encontrarme con un par de ojos verdes que me miraban fijamente… oh oh…

* * *

ueno ahi esta el primer capitulo de esta loca idea... si les gusto o si tienen algun comentario porfavor dejen un review... besOs...

akanishi cullen...**dejame hacer algo imperdonable**

:D


	2. SORPRESA

ACCIDENTAL LOVE

Un accidente marco sus vidas para siempre…

Obviamente los personajes no me pertenecen son de la grandiosa stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mía.

Enjoy!!! :D

* * *

CAP.2

SORPRESA

EDWARD POV.

Mire el anillo fijamente por un segundo antes de regresarlo a la cajita y meterlo en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta.

Suspire, quería morirme, de verdad.

No es fácil ver a la mujer de tu vida, con la que pensabas que pasarías el resto de tu vida, que sería la madre de tus hijos y por la que habías dejado todo, teniendo sexo con otro hombre.

¿Qué había hecho mal? Estaba dispuesto a dejar todo por Tania, ya había dejado gran parte de mi vida en Londres.

Conocí a Tania hace dos años, yo vivía en Londres y ella se encontraba de vacaciones allá, fue amor a primera vista, aunque suene tonto.

Yo iba camino al trabajo cuando la vi, tan hermosa y perfecta que parecía irreal, pero lo deje pasar, pensé que nunca volvería a verla. Descubrí que soy un chico afortunado cuando gracias a mi hermano Emmet todos fuimos esa noche a un bar a beber algo.

Ahí fue cuando la volví a ver, si el destino había sido tan bueno conmigo como para ponerla por segunda vez en mi camino yo no sería un estúpido al dejar pasar la oportunidad, así que me acerque a ella.

Hablamos toda la noche y quedamos de vernos al día siguiente, ella estuvo en Londres por dos meses y no había un día que no estuviéramos juntos.

Esos dos meses me sirvieron para conocerla mejor y darme cuenta que era una chica magnifica, hermosa, dulce y divertida, todo lo que yo buscaba en una chica.

Le pedí que fuera mi novia y ella acepto. Ese día me hizo el hombre más feliz del mundo. Pero como todo lo bueno termina, el tiempo se nos acabo. Ella tenía que regresar a estados unidos., su vida estaba allí y yo no podía pedirle que dejara todo por mí.

La despedida fue horrible, pero yo la quería tanto que le prometí que haríamos todo lo posible para que lo nuestro funcionara.

Hacíamos lo imposible, todos los días la llamaba por teléfono, o platicábamos por chat o video llamadas, yo la visitaba frecuentemente y ella venia en vacaciones.

Cada día estaba más enamorado de ella, incluso la presente con mi familia, todos la adoraban.

Cuando ella regreso a América, yo estaba devastado y fue entonces cuando comprendí que no podía vivir asa, que yo no podía vivir sin ella.

Así que me arriesgue, deje todo lo que tenía en Londres, mi trabajo, mi familia, mi vida y vine a estados unidos dispuesto a pedirle matrimonio a Tania.

Quería darle una sorpresa a Tania, por eso cuando llegué me hospede en un hotel y comencé a buscar un lindo departamento, pues si Tania me decía que si, quería que nos fuéramos a vivir juntos.

Ya tenía todo listo, pensaba que el día de hoy seria especial, tome el anillo que había pertenecido a mi bisabuela, lo puse en una cajita de terciopelo y Salí rumbo a la casa de Tania.

Nunca me imagine lo que me esperaba cuando llegue; la puerta de su departamento estaba entreabierta, así que preocupado decidí entrar, el espectáculo que encontré en su sala, fue… bueno no puedo decir que fue.

Sentí que el corazón se me rompía en mil pedazos; Tania, mi dulce e inocente Tania estaba revolcándose con un tipo, sus cuerpos estaba sudorosos y mi novia repetía el nombre de ese bastardo entre gemidos, la repulsión fue tanta que sin hacer ni un ruido Salí del departamento y los deje seguir con lo que estaban haciendo.

Necesitaba aire, Salí del edificio y comencé a caminar por las desiertas calles, era obvio que no había mucha gente a las 2 de la madrugada.

Seguí caminando por varios minutos, o tal vez horas.

Necesitaba pensar que sería de mi vida, había dejado todo lo que conocía, había dejado mi vida por la chica que estaba revolcándose con ese tipo. Que susurraba un nombre que no era el mío.

ya era muy noche, debía irme a mi departamento y probablemente al otro día tomaría un vuelo de regreso a Londres, las calles estaban desiertas, aun así espere en la acera hasta que el semáforo se pudo en rojo, comencé a caminar cuando escuche el sonido característico de un auto, alcance a voltear solo para ver el momento justo en que un auto me lanzaba contra el pavimento y después todo se volvió oscurida

* * *

DEJEN COMENTARIOS...:D


	3. DESPERTAR

ACCIDENTAL LOVE

SUMMARY

Un accidente marco sus vidas para siempre…

¡¡Lo mate!! , Dios lo mate, mi mente comenzó a divagar, juro que podía verme en la cárcel… oh ¡no! Fui bruscamente interrumpida por un suspiro, voltee a la cama para encontrarme con un par de ojos verdes que me miraban fijamente… oh oh… entonces me encontré frente a una de las encrucijadas de mi vida, ¿el chico sexy de ojos lindos o la cárcel?, elijo al chico. E&B TH

Bueno está loca idea surgió mientras platicaba con mis amigas… espero que les guste…

Ah y obviamente nada me pertenece… lamentablemente, solo la trama.

Enjoy!!! :D

* * *

Capitulo 3.

DESPERTAR

BELLA POV.

La respiración se me quedo atascada en la garganta cuando contemplé los hermosos ojos que me miraban fijamente… _dios el zombi va a matarme._

Bueno seamos realistas, ¿los zombis tenían el fabuloso aspecto que tenía el chico acostado en mi cama?... no, creo que no.

Suspire llena de alivio cuando me di cuenta de que gracias a dios, el chico no estaba muerto. Pero ahora tenía un problema mucho mayor, ¿Qué demonios iba a decirle?, ¡hey yo soy la estúpida chica que te atropelló! Mucho gusto, ¿Por qué no me escoltas hasta la cárcel?... ¡agh! soy una idiota, mamá se sentirá tan decepcionada de mi…

"¿Dónde estoy?" el hermoso chico de ojos verdes interrumpió mi soliloquio, ¡dios santo ahora el chico era más perfecto que antes!, esa voz y esos ojos, oh dios…bien Bella, piensa algo inteligente que decir.

"mmm… estas… ¿aquí?" ¡Bravo genio!, acababa de ganarme el premio a la respuesta más estúpida, mi "brillante" respuesta hizo que el semidiós acostado en mi cama soltara una risita.

Trato de levantarse, pero solo consiguió caer recostado nuevamente mientras hacia una mueca de dolor. Oh el pobre y hermoso chico cerró los ojos suspirando por el dolor, hizo que el corazón se me encogiera de preocupación. Hasta el momento no había pensado en que probablemente el chico estaba sufriendo, tal vez lo golpee demasiado.

"quédate aquí ¿sí?, voy a hacer una llamada y te traeré algo para el dolor ¿está bien?" el chico me miro como si estuviera loca, y probablemente tuviera razón, debería de salir corriendo de ahí y debería de ir a esconderme a la casa de mi madre, pero en lugar de eso tome mi celular de la mesita de noche y me dirigí a la puerta para conseguir un analgésico en lo que llamaba a un doctor que pudiera atenderlo.

"pero no me has dicho donde estoy y quien eres tú, y que demonios me paso, ¿cómo quieres que me quede aquí?" suspire y le conteste un "después" a la vez que cerraba la puerta.

Camine hasta la sala y me deje caer en uno de los sillones mientras suspiraba, ok debía hacer algo y hacerlo pronto.

Sentí como mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas, pero me obligue a no derramarlas, no era el momento de ponerme a llorar como una niñita asustada, aunque era como me sentía.

Tome mi celular y marque el único número que se me vino a la mente…Alice

Espere hasta escuchar la inconfundible voz de mi mejor amiga que me contestaba no muy amablemente…

"¿Qué demonios haces hablándome a las 3:30 de la madrugada?" su voz sonaba ronca porque acababa de despertarse, ok ya sabía la razón de su mal humor, pero debía ayudarme, si no lo hacia ella, ¿entonces quien?

"Alice, tienes que ayudarme, estoy metida en un gran problema" Alice soltó un suspiro en respuesta, ok tal vez no fue buena idea hablarle a las 3 de la madrugada.

"ok. ¿A quién mataste, querida amiga?" ¿Qué?, dios, definitivamente Alice era psíquica o algo por el estilo, bueno yo no lo había matado, pero estuve a punto. Alice estaba muy cerca de la realidad. Eso me regreso a el origen de mi llamada, debía contarle a Alice, solo ella podía ayudarme.

"eee… bueno no lo mate, pero esta herido…" escuche un grito inhumanamente agudo del otro lado de la línea.

"dios Bella, ¿Qué hiciste?" di un largo suspiro preparándome para relatarle todo lo que había pasado esta noche…

Suspiré mientras trataba de calmar mi respiración. Se valiente y entra a _tu _cuarto.

Después de hablar por casi media hora con Alice, ambas llegamos a la conclusión lógica, yo debía hablar con el chico sexy que esperaba en mi cama y debía explicarle todo, Alice dijo que debía llorar para darle lastima y tal vez entonces no me denunciaría, pero si no funcionaba saldría corriendo rumbo a mi auto y manejaría hasta la casa de Alice, ahí podía ocultarme hasta que la policía me encontrara y entonces, tendría que ir a la cárcel. Claro, muy útil. Pero dado que yo estaba muy nerviosa y mi mejor amiga estaba medio dormida fue el mejor plan que pudimos tener. Como dije, muy útil.

No pude evitar culpar a Mike newton de todo esto, si el maldito no hubiera terminado conmigo, yo no hubiera atropellado al chico y entonces no tendría que ir a la cárcel.

En fin. No tenia caso retrasar más lo inevitable, así que entre a la habitación antes de que me diera un ataque de pánico y saliera corriendo del departamento.

Cerré los ojos y espere a que el chico me aventara algún objeto o al menos me gritara, pero nada de eso sucedió, lentamente abrí los ojos y lo que vi me dejo completamente desconcertada.

El semidiós estaba acostado en mi cama y se había quitado la camisa, por lo que dejaba al descubierto su hermoso abdomen y bueno, tenía algunas heridas pero aun así se veía espectacular, fui subiendo la mirada hasta que me encontré con su rostro y para mi mayor asombro ¡me estaba sonriendo!, si, me estaba sonriendo a mí, la chica que lo atropelló.

"¿hola?" que voz tan bonita tenía el semidiós, de verdad, yo solo atine a sonreír como estúpida, por cierto antes de que me llevara a la cárcel, debía preguntarle su nombre, pues hasta ahora solo lo había llamado chico sexy, chico de ojos lindos, semidiós…

"ehh… ¿hola?" sonaba como una estúpida, lo juro, seguramente el chico no me había gritado porque creía que yo tenía algún retraso mental y por eso lo había atropellado… esa era una buena idea, cuando me llevaran a la corte podía alegar problemas mentales, tal vez de esa forma no me iría tan mal…

El chico de ojos lindos se aclaro la garganta para llamar mi atención, y obviamente inmediatamente mi vista se posiciono sobre él.

"¿Qué me paso, amor?" oh dios, era el momento de la verdad, ahora es cuando yo decía, hey resulta que por estúpida te atropelle y… espera… ¿Cómo me dijo?...¡¡ ¿amor?!!

"¿perdón?" definitivamente pude haber hecho una pregunta más inteligente, pero si de por si me sentía aturdida, cuando el menciono _esa _palabra, mis habilidades mentales disminuyeron aun mas. Si es que eso era posible.

"si, supongo que tu sabes que me paso ¿no?, ¿alguien me atropello cuando venía a tu casa amor?" aghh ahí estaba otra vez esa palabra, ¿amor?, ¿porque me decía así?, puede que yo sea muy estúpida, pero aun así tengo entendido que cuando alguien te atropella, no lo llamas amor, se me ocurrían otras palabra que él podía usar para dirigirse a mí, pero definitivamente amor, era la última de ellas. Estúpida, idiota, ya sabes pero ¿amor?...

"la verdad es que no recuerdo mucho, bueno no te recuerdo muy bien a ti pero supongo que eres mi novia ¿cierto?" oh dios, no sé que me descontrolo mas, si su lindísima sonrisa o lo que acababa de decir. ¿Qué hago?, el chico piensa que soy su novia…

"bueno, ¿por qué no me cuentas lo que recuerdas?" era una buena forma de enterarme lo que de verdad estaba pensando, además me daría tiempo para, disimuladamente, tomar un poco de dinero y mi celular por si es dado caso necesitaba salir corriendo de ahí. ¿Qué tal si el chico tenía un arma y solo quería que me confiara por un momento y entonces me atacaría?. Dios, debería dejar de ver tantas películas.

"ok. Yo vine a buscarte ¿cierto? Acabo de llegar de Londres, y bueno la verdad es que quería darte una sorpresa por eso venia a tu departamento, para decirte que vine a vivirme aquí, porque no puedo estar lejos de ti, pero, todo es tan confuso, no te ofendas, se que eres mi novia, pero no recuerdo nada de ti, ni siquiera tu nombre"

"¿y cómo sabes que soy tu novia?" seguramente mi cara era un poema, estaba más que confundida, seguramente uno de los dos estaba loco… tal vez, después de que Mike me dejara bebí demasiado y ahora estoy alucinando, tal vez nada de esto está pasando… era mi explicación más razonable.

"no lo sé, yo solo lo siento, sabes, tal vez olvide tu nombre y muchas cosas sobre ti, pero no lo que siento, y desde que te vi cuando desperté, simplemente lo supe" oh dios era tan dulce, ¿ahora como iba a decirle que nunca nos habíamos visto hasta antes de que yo casi lo mataba?

"heeee, si bueno, dijiste que acababas de llegar de Londres, donde vivías ¿cierto? Y… ¿tienes donde quedarte? "aun no podía digerir lo que el semidiós acababa de decir… mi parte racional me decía que le dijera la verdad, y la otra que era la que estaba ganando, por cierto, me decía que dijera que si a todo lo que él quisiera, qué más da, podía tener a un sexy chico como mi novio y me libraba de la cárcel.

"si, llegue hace unos días de Londres y compre un departamento, ¿por qué no me acompañas?, quiero que lo conozcas" vete, Isabella, sal de ahí, maldita sea, solo dile que no eres su novia y que lo atropellaste… si fuera tan fácil, si tan solo pudiera. Estaba petrificada a la mitad de mi cuarto, mirando al chico que me invitaba a su departamento.

"no creo que sea buena idea, estas lastimado" oh dios, mala idea, no debí decir nada sobre sus heridas…

"Por cierto no me has dicho que fue lo que me paso" estaba perdida en su mirada, ok, yo no podía hacer esto, parecía un buen chico así que probablemente entendería que todo fue un accidente…

"mira, la verdad es que yo necesito decirte algo, yo estaba tan…

"me atropellaron ¿verdad?, dios yo solo estaba caminado, la vida es más difícil aquí que en Londres, pero sabes quiero encontrar a la persona que me atropello, y meterlo a la cárcel, ¡las personas no pueden comportarse como salvajes!, tal vez quien me atropello estaba ebrio, quiero encontrarlo y demandarlo, ¿tu viste quien me atropello, amor?

Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas, y me encontré frente a una de las encrucijadas de mi vida… ¿el chico sexy de ojos lindos o la cárcel?... piensa Isabella,…

"yo…he… la verdad es que, yo…" ¡di algo inteligente por una vez en tu vida Bella! "Estaba tan preocupada por ti amor…"solté de repente y comencé a llorar a la vez que me lanzaba a la cama y me refugiaba en sus brazos… ok definitivamente elijo al chico.

Lo que estaba haciendo no está bien… estaba mal, muy pero muy mal, no dejaba de repetírmelo, pero todo eso perdió sentido cuando sentí sus manos deslizarse por mi cabello antes de que estampara sus labios contra los míos… dios, ni en mis mas remotos sueños, podía imaginarme que un beso se sintiera así, no existía nada más que este chico y yo. Lentamente se separo de mí, tan pronto…

"siento mucho haberte preocupado amor, pero estoy bien, de verdad" lo mire mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en mi rostro, tal vez era el destino, tal vez yo debía atropellarlo, lo vi sonreír por un segundo antes de que su mirada se entristeciera… oh no, tal vez ya recordó todo.

"sabes, esto es horrible, se supone que eres una parte tan importante de mi, y no te recuerdo, pero… ¿harás esto por mi?, ¿podemos empezar de nuevo?" podía sentir la tristeza en su voz y nuevamente me sentí mal por hacer esto, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, así que me puse de pie y estire mi mano para que el la estrechara.

"Isabella Swan" dije con una sonrisa esperando que él tomara mi mano.

Sonrió y se puso de pie, estrecho mi mano antes de besarla y mientras me miraba a los ojos susurro…

"Edward Cullen, encantado de conocerte"… _Edward Cullen, _si tan solo supiera la verdad de sus palabras.

Mire sus ojos y por primera vez desde que Mike me había dejado tuve un lindo pensamiento, tal vez, solo tal vez, la vida no era tan horrible…

* * *

OK!

Bueno ahí está el capitulo… en el siguiente cap. verán el punto de vista de Edward y se darán cuenta de cómo llego a la conclusión de que Bella era su novia. Ok… reviews porfa???1000 gracias por sus comentarios…

¡¡Besos!!

AKANISHI CULLEN ***


	4. ANILLO

ACCIDENTAL LOVE

SUMMARY

Un accidente marco sus vidas para siempre…

¡¡Lo mate!! , Dios lo mate, mi mente comenzó a divagar, juro que podía verme en la cárcel… oh ¡no! Fui bruscamente interrumpida por un suspiro, voltee a la cama para encontrarme con un par de ojos verdes que me miraban fijamente… oh oh… entonces me encontré frente a una de las encrucijadas de mi vida, ¿el chico sexy de ojos lindos o la cárcel?, elijo al chico. E&B TH

* * *

Bueno está loca idea surgió mientras platicaba con mis amigas… espero que les guste…

Ah y obviamente nada me pertenece… lamentablemente, solo la trama.

Enjoy!!! :D

* * *

Capitulo 4.

ANILLO

EDWARD POV.

El dolor de cabeza era insoportable. Sentía que todo me daba vueltas. Me dolía todo el cuerpo.

Lentamente abrí los ojos, para acostumbrarme a la luz. Me encontraba completamente desorientado. Quise gritar, de verdad que quise, mientras recorría la estancia donde me encontraba.

Definitivamente jamás había estado aquí, era un cuarto muy bonito y limpio, pero tenía escrita la palabra chica por todas partes.

Había peluches, flores y colores pastel, si, un cuarto de chica.

Mi mirada siguió deambulando por la habitación hasta posarse sobre una penetrante mirada color chocolate. Los ojos pertenecían a una hermosa chica, dios, que digo hermosa a una diosa en persona. _Me miraba como si yo fuera un muerto viviente y fuera a atacarla en cualquier momento._

Al parecer, ella estaba tan desconcertada como yo, de repente soltó un suspiro y se relajo un poco por un segundo, antes de tomar una postura incluso más tensa que antes. Quería hacer algo para que ella se tranquilizara, no me gustaba verla así, tal vez se vería incluso más bonita si sonriera.

"¿Dónde estoy?" no pude evitar preguntarlo, no me gustaría más que quedarme con esta hermosa chica, pero también me sentía incomodo, por no saber donde estaba.

"mmm…estas… ¿aquí?" la chica se mordió el labio inconscientemente, lo cual se me antojo de lo más sexy. No pude evitar soltar una risa a causa de su respuesta, incluso tenía sentido del humor, lo cual me encantaba.

Trate de levantarme de la cama donde estaba, pero cuando trate de hacerlo un dolor punzante me recorrió desde la punta de los pies hasta la cabeza, era insoportable. Me deje caer de vuelta a la cama mientras soltaba un suspiro, el dolor me recordó que no tenía idea de donde estaba, y tampoco sabía que había pasado conmigo, regrese mi vista a la hermosa chica para preguntarle qué tipo de accidente había tenido, pues suponía que eso era, ya que me dolían todas las partes de mi cuerpo.

Ella me miro por un segundo con la preocupación pintada en sus ojos, se me hizo tan tierno; quería decirle algo lindo, he iba a decírselo pero ella me interrumpió.

"quédate aquí ¿sí?, voy a hacer una llamada y te traeré algo para el dolor ¿está bien?"¡¡ ¿A dónde demonios iba?!!, yo quería que se quedara conmigo, pero eso era irracional, no entendía esa estúpida necesidad que sentía por una chica que estaba frente a mí, ella era una completa desconocida para mi, o al menos eso es lo que yo creía.

Paso a un lado de mí para tomar su celular de la mesita de noche que estaba junto a mí. Su aroma me golpeo debido a la cercanía y me dejo incapacitado por un momento, olía delicioso, más que delicioso, era una combinación entre floral y frutal. Ese olor se me hacia tan familiar, trate de recordar porque pero me encontré con un muro que me impedía acceder a mis recuerdos.

Trate, patéticamente de evitar que se fuera y dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

"pero no me has dicho donde estoy y quien eres tú, y que demonios me paso, ¿cómo quieres que me quede aquí?" La verdad era que necesitaba muchas respuestas pero mi principal necesidad era no perderla de vista.

La chica solo susurro "después" mientras cerraba la puerta.

Suspire sonoramente mientras trataba de encontrar una posición más cómoda en la cama.

Trate de recordar que era lo que me había pasado, pero lo único que conseguí fue una terrible punzada en mi cabeza. Me revolví en la cama en desesperación y me quite la camisa para inspeccionar mis heridas, algo sobresalía de la bolsa derecha de mi camisa, así que l saque de ahí, dispuesto a averiguar que era.

Saque una cajita rectangular de terciopelo negro, la abrí, tratando de recordar que era, dentro de ella había un precioso anillo, el anillo de mi bisabuela, y entonces recordé absolutamente todo, mi vida en Londres y la razón por la que había dejado mi hogar, la razón por la que me mude a estados unidos, la razón por la que deje a mi familia y la razón por la que yo caminaba a altas horas de la noche y la razón por la que me habían atropellado. Esa razón indudablemente debía ser la chica que se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta, la preciosidad morena que me tenía loco.

Pero algo estaba mal, ¿por qué cuando trataba de recordar algo sobre ella había una barrera que me impedía acceder a la información?, era como si esta fuera la primera vez que yo la veía, pero no tenía sentido, uno no se enamora de alguien después de verla una sola vez, y yo estaba casi seguro de que _amaba_ a esta chica, sus ojos, su olor, especialmente su olor, se me hacia tan hermoso y familiar, que no podía ser de otra persona que de la persona que yo amaba.

El terrible dolor de cabeza rompió mis cavilaciones, me incorpore un poco en la suave cama.

Recordé el golpe del auto sobre mi cuerpo, tal vez, el golpe me había causado algún trauma.

¡Si!, eso debía ser, por eso no recordaba a la chica, entonces, un nuevo sentimiento se apodero de mi. ¿Qué debía decirle al amor de mi vida?, ¿Qué no recordaba ni siquiera su nombre?, solté un gruñido de frustración, tal vez ella se enojaría mucho.

Estaba pensando que debía decirle cuando la puerta se abrió lentamente, la hermosa chica se detuvo enfrente de la puerta y cerró los ojos, eso me desconcertó completamente, e incluso me irrito, no me gustaba que ocultara sus hermosos ojos, quería poder continuar admirándolos.

Inconscientemente abrió un poco sus labios, y estos me tentaron de una manera extremada, esto me hiso sonreír, pues confirmaba totalmente quien era ella. Abrió sus ojos lentamente y su vista se fijo en mi abdomen desnudo, entonces me arrepentí de haberme quitado la camisa, seguramente tenía un aspecto horrible debido a los golpes y los moretones que comenzaban a formarse.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida, mientras hacia una mueca que me hizo sonreír, sus ojos alcanzaron los míos y me quede congelado admirando su belleza. No quería quedar como un estúpido con mi novia así que trate de decir algo.

"¿hola?" mi novia, _que bien se sentía llamarla así,_ dudo un segundo antes de contestar.

"ehh… ¿hola?" no entendía porque se comportaba de esa forma, ¿nos abríamos peleado?, lo que yo mas quería en esos momentos era atraerla hacia mí y besarla, pero ella se comportaba tan fría, como si me tuviera miedo.

"¿Qué me paso, amor?" ella se sobresaltó como si yo hubiera dicho algo malo. Abrió la boca varias veces tratando de decir algo, pero volvía a cerrarla. De verdad que yo no entendía que era lo que pasaba.

"¿perdón?" abrió los ojos exageradamente, creo que ninguno de los dos nos estábamos entendiendo, entonces comprendí, tal vez ella no sabía qué era lo que me había pasado, o lo había visto y no había sido nada agradable, tal vez, esa era la razón de su frio comportamiento.

"si, supongo que tu sabes que me paso ¿no?, ¿alguien me atropello cuando venía a tu casa amor?" espere unos segundos a que me contestara, pero ella no tenía intención de hacerlo así que continué. "la verdad es que no recuerdo mucho, bueno no te recuerdo muy bien a ti pero supongo que eres mi novia ¿cierto?"

Creo que la pregunto fue bastante estúpida puesto que yo ya sabía que lo era, lo sentía.

"bueno, ¿por qué no me cuentas lo que recuerdas?"la chica titubeo mientras formulaba la pregunta.

"ok. Yo vine a buscarte ¿cierto? Acabo de llegar de Londres, y bueno la verdad es que quería darte una sorpresa por eso venia a tu departamento, para decirte que vine a vivirme aquí, porque no puedo estar lejos de ti, pero, todo es tan confuso, no te ofendas, se que eres mi novia, pero no recuerdo nada de ti, ni siquiera tu nombre" listo, ya lo había dicho, probablemente ella se enojaría por qué no la recordaba, estaba esperando que comenzara a gritarme y entonces yo le rogaría hasta que ella entendiera, ese era un buen plan.

"¿y cómo sabes que soy tu novia?" su tono de voz fue tan neutral que no pude adivinar que estaba pasando por su preciosa cabeza, ¿estaría muy enojada?, yo de verdad espero que no.

"no lo sé, yo solo lo siento, sabes, tal vez olvide tu nombre y muchas cosas sobre ti, pero no lo que siento, y desde que te vi cuando desperté, simplemente lo supe" decidí decirle la verdad, tal vez de esa forma no se enojaría tanto.

"heeee, si bueno, dijiste que acababas de llegar de Londres, donde vivías ¿cierto? Y… ¿tienes donde quedarte? "me gusto su preocupación, me gusto que me preguntara si tenía donde quedarme, después de todo, tal vez no estaba muy enojada.

"si, llegue hace unos días de Londres y compre un departamento, ¿por qué no me acompañas?, quiero que lo conozcas" la perspectiva de mi preciosa novia y yo en mi departamento me parecía maravillosa, muchos pensamientos poco caballerosos comenzaron a desfilar por mi mente.

"no creo que sea buena idea, estas lastimado" en cuento ella menciono eso, mis pensamientos giraron en otra dirección, ¿Qué era lo que me había pasado?

"Por cierto no me has dicho que fue lo que me paso" espere pacientemente su respuesta, mientras una ira irracional se apoderaba de mi.

"mira, la verdad es que yo necesito decirte algo, yo estaba tan… ella comenzó a hablar pero yo la interrumpí descortésmente, la ira iba creciendo cada vez más en mi interior, se suponía que esta iba a ser una noche especial, iba a proponerle matrimonio a la chica que amaba y termine mal herido en su cama. No quería que mi proposición fuera así, tenía que ser especial.

"Me atropellaron ¿verdad?, dios yo solo estaba caminado, la vida es más difícil aquí que en Londres, pero sabes quiero encontrar a la persona que me atropello, y meterlo a la cárcel, ¡las personas no pueden comportarse como salvajes!, tal vez quien me atropello estaba ebrio, quiero encontrarlo y demandarlo, ¿tu viste quien me atropello, amor?" me controle un poco al final, pues casi estaba gritando.

La mire fijamente y vi como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, dios, no, ¿había dicho algo malo? Tal vez le molesto que hablara mal de su país, estaba a punto de hablar y decir que lo estados unidos eran un gran país cuando ella comenzó a hablar.

"yo…he… la verdad es que, yo…" tomo aire y comenzó a balbucear el resto "Estaba tan preocupada por ti amor…" comenzó a sollozar mientras se lanzaba a mis brazos, instintivamente la capture y la atraje más hacia mí, dios, esto no tenia nombre, sentirla aquí, en la prisión de mis brazos fue tan mágico e indescriptible, tan natural, sus cuerpo encajaba perfectamente contra el mío, y su sedoso cabello me llama a gritos así que moví mis manos hacia sus mechones color chocolate y comencé a acariciarlos.

Antes de que pensara lo que estaba haciendo mis labios ya estaban contra los de ella, tan mágico, tan perfecto, sentí en mi paladar su indescriptible sabor, y en contra de mi voluntad me separe lentamente de ella.

Tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, igual que sus labios.

"siento mucho haberte preocupado amor, pero estoy bien, de verdad" una hermosa sonrisa se deslizó lentamente por sus labios, dios, era preciosa, era perfecta y era mía. Mientras la miraba me sentí mas culpable que nuca, ¿Cómo era posible que no recordara a la chica que tenía en mis brazos?

"sabes, esto es horrible, se supone que eres una parte tan importante de mi, y no te recuerdo, pero… ¿harás esto por mi?, ¿podemos empezar de nuevo?" sonrió ligeramente mientras se ponía de pie, quise detenerla i atraerla hacia mi nuevamente pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo estiro su delgada mano hacia mí.

"Isabella Swan" sonrió hermosamente así que yo tome su delicada mano entre la mía y me incline para depositar un beso en la sueva piel de su mano.

"Edward Cullen, encantado de conocerte" no soporté mas la lejanía de su cuerpo, así que la atraje hacia mi dispuesto a besarla hasta que me cansara.

* * *

OK. Ahí está.

OK. Ahí está. Voy a morir, de verdad, estoy enferma y me siento fatal. Este capítulo lo escribió mi mejor amiga Danna… gracias mensa!!

Espero que les guste, es que yo no tenía ganas de escribir y bueno, ella lo hizo por mí.

Por cierto, pensé en aprovechar mi inglés y hacer alguna traducción, si saben de alguna historia linda escrita en inglés, avísenme y la leeré para ver si la traduzco… :)

Besos…

AKANISHI CULLEN.


	5. CONÓCEME

ACCIDENTAL LOVE

SUMMARY

Un accidente marco sus vidas para siempre…

¡¡Lo mate!! , Dios lo mate, mi mente comenzó a divagar, juro que podía verme en la cárcel… oh ¡no! Fui bruscamente interrumpida por un suspiro, voltee a la cama para encontrarme con un par de ojos verdes que me miraban fijamente… oh oh… entonces me encontré frente a una de las encrucijadas de mi vida, ¿el chico sexy de ojos lindos o la cárcel?, elijo al chico. E&B TH

Bueno está loca idea surgió mientras platicaba con mis amigas… espero que les guste…

Los personajes son de stephenie Meyer y solo la trama es mía.

Akanishi Cullen :D

* * *

Capitulo 5.

CONÓCEME

EDWARD POV.

Suspiré sonoramente mientras contemplaba a la hermosa chica que dormía sobre mi pecho, su cálida respiración me hacia cosquillas y mandaba pequeñas descargas por todo mi cuerpo. Bella era tan preciosa, y con cada segundo que pasaba a su lado, no hacía más que convencerme de que ella era _la_ chica y entendía perfectamente porque vine desde Londres para pedirle matrimonio.

Bella se revolvió inquieta y suspiró mientras decía mi nombre. Sonreí involuntariamente como lo había estado haciendo toda la noche. Bella era tan dulce.

Habíamos pasado el resto de la noche y la mañana platicando, jugamos a las 20 preguntas y Bella fingió que no conocía nada de mí para que yo me sintiera mejor. Como dijo ella, es como si nos estuviéramos conociendo otra vez. Después de horas de platicar el sueño la fue venciendo y termino recargada sobre mí. Entonces descubrí otra cosa sobre Bella, hablaba en sueños, toda la noche mencionó cosas, la mayoría no tenía sentido para mi, decía cosas sobre un zombi sexy, pero entre ellas mencionaba mi nombre y eso me ponía eufórico, por lo cual había dormido solo unos minutos pues toda mi concentración estaba en Bella.

El molesto despertador comenzó a sonar y después de varios intentos logre apagarlo para evitar que Bella se despertara, había dormido apenas un par de horas. El reloj decía que eran las diez de la mañana, y aunque no quería más que quedarme sosteniendo a Bella el resto del día, rodé por la cama para evitar despertarla y Salí al pasillo en busca de la cocina. Pensaba prepararle el desayuno a Bella, tomar una ducha y después, si ella quería podía llevarla a conocer mi departamento.

La cocina de Bella era espaciosa y bonita, cocinar nunca había sido mi fuerte, pero me consideraba capaz de hacer un desayuno decente.

No tenía idea de que le gustaba desayunar a Bella por lo que simplemente corte un poco de fruta y metí unas rebanadas de pan a tostar.

Regresé a la habitación de Bella para encontrarla aun profundamente dormida, se había movido inquieta y la sabana que la cubría, ahora se encontraba tirada en el piso, por lo que podía apreciar a una espectacular belleza enfundada en unos diminutos shorts y una blusa de tirantes que dejaban grandes espacios de suave piel al descubierto._ Ugh. _Ahora de verdad necesitaba una ducha fría. Tome una toalla de la repisa y me quite la ropa mientras el agua de la regadera tomara una temperatura adecuada.

* * *

BELLA POV.

La luz que entraba por la ventana de mi recamara me lastimaba los ojos, suspire irritadamente mientras me sentaba poco a poco en mi cama. ¡Debí cerrar la ventana anoche! Me frote los ojos mientras me levantaba a cerrar la maldita ventana, dios ¿Por qué tenía que despertarme cuando estaba teniendo el sueño más bonito de mi vida?, ok, también el más extraño, pero podía aguantar todas las estupideces de muertos vivientes con tal de volver a ver esos hermosos ojos Esmeralda. Había sido un buen sueño, y debía darme crédito, yo tenía una gran imaginación, podía escribir mi próxima historia sobre eso, una chica estúpida que atropellaba a un sexy chico y decidía quedarse con él, aunque probablemente mi editor pensaría que me he vuelto loca, ni siquiera yo estaba segura de mi cordura.

Tome mi celular para darme cuenta que eran las once de la mañana, ¡había perdido toda la mañana!, mi estomago no estaba nada contento por lo que baje corriendo a la cocina en busca de algo para aplacar mi hambre.

Lo que encontré en mi cocina estaba completamente fuera de lugar, o yo estaba loca o alguien muy amable había entrado a prepararme el desayuno, toda la cocina estaba impregnada del delicioso olor de pan recién tostado y había un enorme plato sobre mi desayunador con deliciosa fruta picada. Tal vez era sonámbula y había bajado a cocinar mientras dormía. Bien esa no era una respuesta muy coherente pero fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente. Mi estomago volvió a rugir por lo que tome una rebanada de pan y comencé a comerla, no era para tanto, tal vez mi mejor amiga Ángela había entrado a mi departamento y me había hecho el desayuno. Tampoco era probable pero no me importaba.

Cuando mi hambre estuvo saciada decidí tomar una ducha, hoy tenía que entregarle el manuscrito de mi novela a mi editor y quería estar presentable. Quería que todo fuera perfecto pues si las cosas salían bien en menos de 6 meses podía estar publicada mi primer novela.

Me desnude completamente antes de tomar una toalla. Comencé a tararear mientras caminaba hacia el baño, cuando abrí la puerta una nube de vapor me ataco lo cual era realmente extraño.

Estaba preparada para todo, menos para lo que encontré en mi baño, el dios griego-zombi de mi sueño estaba en _mi_ baño ¡completamente desnudo!, me miraba con diversión pintada en su preciosos ojos, su cabello estaba completamente mojado, al igual que todo su cuerpo, y pequeñas gotitas caían desde su cabello, bajando por sus pecho hacia su… ¡OH POR DIOS!, sentí como la sangre corría furiosa a mis mejillas, me voltee de golpe mientras escuchaba su musical risa.

"dios, ¡vístete!" en respuesta a mi suplica escuche una carcajada de su parte.

"¿Por qué no te vistes tu?" aun en contra de mis deseos, lo mire expresando mi confusión, era él quien estaba completamente desnudo, no yo. _Dios no_. NO, NO,NO, baje lentamente la vista hacia mi propi cuerpo solo para comprobar lo que yo ya sabía, dios es cruel y me odia, y yo estaba completamente desnuda frente a…

"¿Edward?" entonces es real, de verdad el está aquí, de verdad lo atropellé y de verdad él piensa que yo soy su novia y lo más importante el de verdad está completamente desnudo.

"¿Bella?" No entendía como podía sentirse tan seguro estando desnudo frente a mí mientras yo moría de vergüenza.

"vete" mi petición sonó demasiado brusca, pero el solo me sonrió mientras se anudaba una toalla a su cadera y salía del baño.

No me moví hasta que estuve segura de que no se encontraba conmigo, corrí a cerrar con seguro la puerta y me apoye en esta mientras suspiraba.

Mi rostro estaría rojo de por vida a partir de hoy. La vida no podía ser más injusta conmigo. Sin pensarlo me metí a bañar esperando que el calor de la ducha me relajara.

_

* * *

_

_Se valiente Isabella Swan,_ pero claro, era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, supongo que estaba exagerando, pues se suponía que éramos novios y este tipo de cosas eran normales ¿no?, verse desnudo, tocarse y más cosas.

No podía aplazarlo mas, seguramente Edward vendría pronto a ver porque había tardado cerca de dos horas bañándome.

Baje la mirada mientras entraba a mi cuarto, no recibí respuesta por su parte por lo que levante mi mirada para encontrarlo acostado en mi cama, gracias a dios, vestido.

"¿hola?" saludo con una temida sonrisa, se veía como si hubiera cometido un crimen y eso me tranquilizo.

"hola" respondí en un susurro mientras iba a sentarme a un lado de el. Debía afrontar esto como una chica madura.

"lo siento" ¿Qué? Lo mire fijamente a los ojos esperando que continuara. "fue completamente descortés lo que hice ahí adentro, ¿me perdonas?" otra vez debía parecer estúpida mientras miraba el movimiento de sus labios.

"fue lindo" otra vez yo y mis brillantes respuestas, nuevamente mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

"Al menos sirvió para conocernos mejor ¿cierto?" no pude evitar sonreír, Edward tenía razón, además de que verlo desnudo fue una de las mejores cosas que me ha pasado en la vida.

Edward se inclino y tomo mi rostro entre sus dos manos a la vez que chocaba sus labios contra los míos, no había nada que disfrutara más que besarlo, pero aun así no dejaba de preguntarme si estaré haciendo lo correcto.

* * *

Despues de no se cuantos años, ahi esta el capitulo... xD bueno se que me tarde mas de lo normal pero me fui de vacaciones y no tuve tiempo de escribir.

espero subir esta semana el siguiente de SOOML y el proximo miercoles el siguiente de accidental love, bueno tenganme paciencia porque ya entre a clases y me voy a tardar mas en escribir. t_t

como sea comenten y nos leemos...

AKANISHI CULLEN 3


	6. HOGAR

twilight no me pertenece, es de stephenie meyer, eso lo saben todos, la trama es mia y bla bla bla... xD

* * *

CAPITULO 6.

HOGAR

BELLA POV.

"y que tal si vamos a… ¿comer un helado?"

"¿y qué tal si vamos a mi departamento?"

"ok, ¿Qué tal si vamos al cine?, Alice dice que hay películas muy buenas"

"¿y qué tal si vamos a mi departamento?"

"mmm ¿Qué tal si vamos a cenar?" Edward suspiró sonoramente y se alejó rumbo al baño, dejándome sola en la cama, más preocupada que nunca.

Llevábamos toda la mañana discutiendo. Desde que se despertó, Edward estuvo molestándome con que quería ir a su departamento, empezó a parlotear sobre cuánto tiempo tardaría en llevar todas mis cosas. Los ojos le brillaron cuando empezó a mencionar lo mucho que me gustaría el departamento, y todos los planes que tenia para nosotros dos. Casi me ahogo con el jugo cuando mencionó la palabra _matrimonio_ en el desayuno. Ese era un paso demasiado grande, uno que yo no estaba dispuesta a dar, digo, no es que Edward no me gustara, porque de hecho, me encantaba, supongo que era más el hecho de que Edward y yo nos conocíamos hace apenas unos días; Edward no sabía eso, por supuesto, el creía que llevábamos años de relación, pero supongo que había muchas cosas que él no sabía, como por ejemplo que yo lo había atropellado y pensando que estaba muerto lo había arrastrado hasta mi departamento, donde el despertó, sacándome un susto de muerte y ahora yo tenía que fingir ser su adorable novia. Ahí es donde nuestro problema aparecía, él porqué yo no quería ir a su departamento, digo, que tal si Edward tenía alguna foto de su _verdadera_ novia, Edward no es tonto, me preguntaría acerca de esa chica y ¿Qué le diría yo?, _hey cariño, lo que pasa es que ella es tu prima y la quieres mucho, por eso tienes su foto aquí, _o peor aún, que tal si al entrar a su departamento, él recordaba todo y llamaba a la policía, para que arrestaran a la maniática chica que lo había atropellado. Definitivamente, ir a su departamento, no era una opción.

"¿estás molesta?" la cama se hundió, cuando Edward se sentó a un lado de mi.

"no, es solo que no entiendo porque tanto interés en ir a tu departamento" Edward suspiró y apoyo su cabeza en mi pecho, mi corazón comenzó a latir furiosamente, con suerte, el lo interpretaría como emoción o deseo y no como pena. Debía acostumbrarme a este tipo de gestos.

"y yo no entiendo el porqué de tu renuencia a ir a mi departamento" ahora fue mi turno de suspirar. Todo sería más fácil si simplemente le dijera la verdad, pero extrañamente, una parte de mi ya se sentía ligada a este chico de ojos verdes.

"está bien, vamos, pero no estoy segura de querer mudarme" antes de que meditara, las palabras ya habían salido de mis labios.

"lo entiendo, sé que es difícil para ti, pero mi trabajo queda un poco lejos de aquí, además de que mi departamento es más grande que el tuyo, te aseguro que estarás muy cómoda" ahí estaba otro gran problema, su trabajo, por lo que me había contado, en Londres era el director de una importante casa editorial, cuando se vino a vivir a América, le habían dado el mismo puesto que desempeñaba en Londres, en la transnacional de Estados unidos, ¿Qué tal si sus compañeros de trabajo conocían a la_ real_ novia?.

Me levante de la cama y me acomodé un poco el cabello, baje a la cocina, tomé una manzana y salí rumbo a las escaleras, ya que como de costumbre, el elevador no servía; pero, a nadie le hace daño un poco de ejercicio. Edward me alcanzó cuando estaba saliendo a la calle.

"gracias, aprecio que hagas esto por mi" me tomo en brazos y giró conmigo abrazándome como si fuera una niña pequeña. A veces Edward era tan… Edward.

Me tomó de la mano y comenzó a guiarme, lo cual agradecí, pues si él no recordara como llegar a su departamento yo no habría sabido que hacer.

Después de caminar por cerca de 10 minutos, nos detuvimos frente a un imponente edificio. Sabía que Edward tenía mucho dinero, pero aun así, no pude evitar mirar el edificio con la boca abierta, entramos y Edward saludó al guardia que se encontraba en la recepción, yo le sonreí y lo salude con la mano mientras entrabamos al elevador.

"oprime el numero del piso, por favor" Edward debía odiarme, ¿Cómo se le ocurre pedirme eso?, solté su mano y le sonreí falsamente mientras oprimía todos los botones. Edward me miro inquisitivamente desde la esquina del elevador.

"es más divertido así" mi _novio_ soltó una carcajada ante mi estúpida respuesta y me abrazó.

Gracias a dios el plan funcionó, aunque tardamos más de lo necesario, pues las puertas del elevador abrían y cerraban en cada piso. Si tan solo hubiera sabido que Edward vivía en el último.

Edward abrió la puerta y encendió la luz mientras yo entraba, como lo supuse, el lujo desbordaba por cada rincón del departamento. Incluso el tapete de la entrada debía valer más que todo mi departamento.

Regresé mi vista hacia Edward quien miraba el departamento con el seño fruncido. Me mordí el labio nerviosamente mientras esperaba que dijera algo.

"te ves sexy cuando haces eso" bien, esperaba que dijera algo, pero definitivamente no eso. "voy por algo de beber, ponte cómoda y si quieres después puedo darte un tour por el departamento, para que lo conozcas"

Asentí con la cabeza, pero supongo que ya no pudo verme, pues dio media vuelta y se metió a lo que supongo, era la cocina.

En cuanto lo perdí de vista, comencé a escanear el lugar, en busca de cualquier cosa que pudiera delatarme, y también, cualquier cosa que pudiera ayudarme. Lo encontré más rápido de lo que esperaba, en la mesita de la sala, había una fotografía enmarcada en un lindo portarretratos, en ella, Edward estaba sentado en el banco de un piano, con una hermosa chica sobre sus piernas, la chica le plantaba un beso a Edward en la mejilla, mientras este le acariciaba el cabello y su otra mano estaba en las piernas de la chica, que traía puesta una falda pequeñísima. Me dieron ganas de vomitar al ver la foto.

"¿Qué tienes ahí?" oh dios, no, di media vuelta para ver a Edward, que sostenía dos vasos con algún liquido raro.

"este…yo…tengo…" mi novio colocó los vasos en la mesa y se acercó a mí, que seguía parada como estúpida con la foto abrazada, tratando de encontrar una buena respuesta. Edward me arrebató la foto y la miro fijamente por un segundo.

"¿Quién es ella?, no la recuerdo" suspire en alivio, el no la recordaba, pero ahora esperaba una respuesta.

"bueno ella es,.." no podía decirle que era su prima, digo, ¿Quién abraza así a su prima? "tu prima" si había algún premio para la estupidez, acababa de ganármelo.

"¿mi prima?" seguramente se estaba preguntando lo mismo que yo, ¿Quién demonios abraza así a su prima?, genial bella, piensa, ¡piensa!

"si, es tu prima…" me miró levantando una ceja, esperando que continuara, mire a mi alrededor, esperando encontrar algo que me ayudara, ahí, sobre la mesa estaba la manzana que había traído de mi departamento "es tu prima Apple"

¿Apple?, ¡¿APPLE?!, ¿En que estaba pensado cuando dije eso?

"¿Apple?", la cara de Edward era un poema, y la mía debía serlo aun más.

"sí, bueno, ese no era su nombre, en realidad ella se llamaba… Jessica, pero le gustaba que le dijeran así"

"¿gustaba?" Edward cada vez estaba más confundido, podía verlo en su rostro

"si, le gustaba, es que, ella… murió, mientras…tenia…sexo, su pobre corazón no resistió, tú la querías mucho y por eso tienes su foto aquí"

Me arrepentí de lo que dije, pues en semblante de Edward se ensombreció.

"me gustaría haber recordado eso" se acerco a mí y me atrapó entre sus brazos, tarde un momento en reaccionar, cuando salí de mi aturdimiento, acomodé mis brazos alrededor de su cintura.

EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB

Después del incidente de "la prima" de Edward, me dio un recorrido por el departamento, Edward tenía muy buen gusto, todo el departamento estaba impecable, perfectamente decorado.

"Entonces que dices, ¿te mudaras conmigo?" sus ojos volvieron a tener ese brillo extraño, recorrí la habitación con la mirada, debía aceptar que esta casa era mil veces más bonita que la mía.

"está bien, si eso quieres", solo espero que no me arrepienta, tomar decisiones no era algo que se me diera muy bien.

* * *

ok, se que practicamente abandoné esta historia, y lo siento, aquellos que la leen les prometo que volveré a subir periodicamete un capitulo de esta historia y tambien de SHE'S OUT OF MY LIFE, y de mi nueva historia MORE THAN LIES. un favorsote!! pasen a mis otras historias si?

y bueno, supongo que nos vemos por aqui el miercoles.

besos y gracias por sus comentarios.

akaku..!!


End file.
